Sacred Bonds
by HistoricalPrincess
Summary: On the planet of Valorienne there is a race that look like humans but are anything but. They have exceptional powers and strength that no human could match. In order to unite Earth and Valorienne the prince must take a human bride. B&E centric AU
1. Chapter 1

**Sacred Bonds**

**Chapter I: An unbreakable agreement.**  
**Summary:**  
On the planet of Valorienne there is a race that look like humans but are anything but. They have exceptional powers and strength that no human could match. In order to unite Earth and Valorienne the prince must take a human bride. B&E centric

I was inspired slightly whilst watching Thor

**Disclaimer:** All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, the plot and any original characters belong to me.

* * *

In the city of Meraduce on the planet of Valorienne is where I live, I am the heir to the throne like many of my ancestors. My father King Carlisle is a just ruler over the realm and I intend to follow in his foot steps. My heavy boots echo on the floor as I walk hastily to the throne room, urgent business my father had said in his transmission. My red cloak wafting in the cold wind as I walk through the windowless tunnel. My sisters hadn't been allowed to come to the meeting much to their dismay, I'd received the message in their presence and had made quite a fuss when father requested that they not join me.  
The thick gold throne room doors open, I continue to walk against the crystal floor until I am right in front of my father, I bow and kiss his hand before rising.  
"My son, how do you fare today?" He asks as I stand before him as his only son and heir. I'd only recently recovered from an illness, one that nearly took my life.  
"I am in perfect health now father" I reply, my mother smiles at me warmly. I know during my illness that my mother never left my side, never have I seen her weep so much as I did in those days. The mysterious illness never to be heard of before had attacked my body leaving me to struggle for life something quite uncommon in our race. We have the ability to heal quickly therefore it was even more scary for my mother that I seemed to be fading away but thanks to the healers and a large amount of rest I survived.  
"Son, your illness this past month has put certain things into clarity. Had you died I would have been heirless, I have no brothers or anymore sons of my own and you haven't sired any. Therefore I am ordering that you marry, I know you wanted to marry for love and I'm sorry that your situation isn't like mine." What an announcement, he wanted me to marry but then I had been anticipating that he would soon urge me to however I want to marry for love not convenience like my father had. He was obviously luckier than me.  
"As you know we have had trouble with the planet Earth, they believe that they're superior to our race and after many battles and negotiations we feel that the only way to resolve the issue is to unify our two planets. Therefore you are to travel to Earth where you will meet the selection of ladies they've chosen and you must pick one of them to be your wife." I have to marry some weak and feeble human rather than one of my own kind…how disturbing.  
"Of course father" I mutter, I try to hide my disgust as I stand before him mulling over the fact that I am to marry a human.  
"You are expected tomorrow, you will take the bridge to Earth you will be greeted by the Ruler of Earth who will show you your selection." I nodded and then bowed storming out of the throne room.  
Marry a human! Really they want me to marry a human, what good can possibly come from this?  
"Brother, I pray you tell us what father told you" Alice my youngest sister begs as I enter the sitting room.  
"Alice perhaps Edward doesn't wish to tell us" Rosalie my older sister scolds whilst rubbing her round stomach, soon she and Emmett would have a child a pure Valorienne child.  
"Father wishes me to marry a human" I grumble planting myself on one of the chairs, Alice gasps, 'I see it now' obviously having one of her visions of the future.  
"Tell me what you see" I ordered Alice but she shakes her head defiantly, my anger builds and the clouds begin to clap as I make it thunder and rain in my anger.  
"Edward, calm yourself." Rosalie orders, "You know very well that knowing the future has its consequences" Rosalie whispers.  
"I must pack for my trip" I hadn't even been in there long but now I'm retreating to my chambers. Soon they wont be just my chambers, they shall be mine and my wife's. Oh heavens!  
"I can pack for you my lord" Eric my manservant offers but I send him away, better to do this than sit thinking about my impending nuptials.  
All too quickly does the next day come, I'm filled with dread as I realise I would no longer be free. My mother and father wish we well on my journey as I walk across the bridge and touch the stone wall, its replaced with a portal that looks like liquid gold.  
"Planet Earth" I say loudly and boldly as I step into the portal, not a second later I arrive exactly where I'm supposed to and not a minute too late. Standing there is the Ruler of Earth who smiles stiffly at me and stretches out his hand to me.  
"Prince Edward, I am Aro Volturi Ruler of Earth. I shall be showing you the selection of fine women, 20 have been selected from our most prominent families." Aro announces proudly, I want to scoff at him their most prominent families would probably be the lowest on Valorienne. We enter the tall building, we walk into some kind of transportation device as we move swiftly up the levels of the building. We walk into a room with stark white walls, there's clear plastic furniture everywhere it all seems too modern. On Valorienne we like to keep it classic, everything is intricate and well designed with meaning behind it.  
"The girls shall be in shortly, would you like a cup of tea?" He asks, I frown what is tea.  
"Tea?" I ask bewildered, what is this invention. He asks one of his servants to make me a cup of tea, as I taste it I realise that its another name for our sweet herbs that we have.  
"Oh, on Valorienne they are simply sweet herbs" I mutter, he nods.  
"So Prince Edward, what is it about Valorienne that makes it so special?" Aro asks, I don't know whether he's genuinely interested or whether he's being sarcastic.  
"Valorienne is a wonderful place, our technology far more advanced that any other planet, or food source vast and our planet wealthy no one starves or is left outside. We still have a hierarchy but everyone has food and shelter and a life. I have looked into the magical waters and have seen much suffering of your people." I announce, not everyone in Valorienne can afford lavish items and riches but they can all provide a comfy lifestyle for themselves and their families.  
"Are you trying to suggest that I'm a bad ruler?" Aro's voice becoming more threatening, did he actually think if it came down to it that he could beat me but I have no need to fight with this weak human and his people.  
"Not at all, I am simply suggesting reasons why my planet is special" he didn't seem to believe me but I don't really care whether or not he accepts my answer or not.  
"The girls are ready now Sir" An older woman announces, Aro smiles and motions for us to walk. A door is opened and we walk inside the room seems much more cosier, there are warmer colours decorating the walls and the furniture looks more welcoming. As expected there are 20 girls lined up against the back wall, most seem to have a lack of clothing. In my planet the women wear beautiful draping gowns not these short harlot style dresses.  
The first woman I walk up to giggles and twirls a piece of hair around her finger, is she trying to attract me? I shake my head and the girl sulks, there are many like this who seem to desire throw themselves at me. I'm losing hope as I get to the final 4 girls, these are supposed to be from the most prominent families and all I find are girls with loose morals. One of the requirements which had obviously been ignored was that the girl be virtuous, I couldn't very well have a wife who'd already been spoiled by another man. I stop suddenly, the girl in front of me wasn't as displeasing as all the others, she's attractive and doesn't throw herself at me which is a good sign.  
"Are you still a maiden?" I ask quietly, her cheeks inflame in embarrassment and I already know the answer even before she mutters a yes. I turn towards Aro and smile, this one will do.  
"I'll take this one" I announce, one of the girls seems to go purple at this and begins screeching "Bella!, why would you pick her she's a frigid bitch who isn't even that pretty" Aro's face turns to alarm as he stalks over to the screeching girl.  
"Lauren control yourself, your father shall hear of this" He scolds before she's taken away. "We shall go and sign all the necessary paperwork now" Aro instructs, I follow him to the desk where there is a huge wad of contracts to be signed. My future wife stands there shaking, she doesn't want to be with me and I don't want to be with her. "Prince Edward, are you quiet sure with your choice, Isabella can be quiet fiery" I turn around and look at the shaking girl behind me, she doesn't seem fiery at all.  
"I have made my decision, please respect that" I order, he nods and begins to recite the contracts, I roll my eyes and take the contracts off him reading them at the speed of lightning and signing where necessary. "Is that everything?" I ask he looks at me surprised before nodding.  
"Shall you rest here tonight?" Did he really think that I want to spend anymore time on this planet.  
"No, in two weeks someone will come and collect Isabella's parents so that they may witness the wedding, afterwards they shall be brought back." I mutter, the lines around Aro's eyes wrinkle as he tries to smile at me. We make our way back out of the building with Isabella following silently behind.  
"Can you talk or are you just being rude?" I turn to her and ask

* * *

**End of chapter note:**  
a) The clothing in Valorienne is reminiscent of Grecian style.  
b) I had to change certain aspects of Earth, like having a president of Earth.

**Please review, Favourite and alert this story.**  
X Charlotte


	2. Chapter 2

**Sacred Bonds**  
**Chapter II:** Life without you  
Thank you so much for your support and reviews you are all so brilliant!

* * *

"Isabella, you have been one of the girls chosen to be presented to the Prince of Valorienne." My mother whispers, I imagine party of her Is happy and the other part sad. "This is a wonderful opportunity to marry a prince, to go to a planet without hunger and war. But if you were to be picked I would miss you a great deal." My mother Renee through all of her faults really does care for me and my sister Olivia who is much younger than me.  
"But I have a boyfriend!" I exclaim, how can they possibly expect me to leave Masen I love him!  
"You'll have to forget about him, he'll understand how big of an opportunity this is, if he loves you he'll let you go. Now we must dress you nicely, I'll pick out your dress and you go and tell Masen" I sigh, was this to be my life. I'll feel guilty for Masen, he's expected to just let me go if I'm choosen he'd been the perfect boyfriend so far, he's not pressuring me into having sex because I told him I wasn't ready.  
"We need to show that you have a womanly figure without making you look like you're trying to hard." My mother rambled as she went into my closet, I walked out the room sighing, my dad gives me a sad look as I walk past him. At 18 years of age I could possibly get married, what a thought!  
I know Masen isn't expecting me, I open the door it's never locked and for the past couple of months I've simply just walked in. The downstairs is completely empty so I figure that he must been in his room playing on video games or exercising it seems to be all he ever does. I can hear a groan, he must be exercising! I open his bedroom door and the smile wipes off my face, there is my boyfriend of 5 months with Michael of all people, they're oh dear lord I slam the door shut, tears threatening to fall was I his gay beard? No wonder he never pressured me for sex its because he never wanted it with me. Its not the fact that he's gay that's the problem I would never have a problem with that, it's the fact that he used me! Used me to hide his sexuality from others.  
"Bella baby wait! It's not what it looked like" Masen shouted, he grabbed hold of me his chocolate orbs looking into my tear filled eyes.  
"It's exactly what it looked like, you had your um penis in Michaels ass. I read Brokeback Mountain" I exclaimed,  
"Bella, I'm sorry. Please don't tell anyone" He begged, I huffed he wants me to keep his secret luckily for him I have a heart.  
"It doesn't matter anyway, I was coming here to break up with you. I have been picked to be part of the selection for the prince of Valorienne to choose his wife" I wiped away my tears. "He probably wont pick me but my mother felt it was best that I break up with you anyway. She feels I can do better…now I know I can, so thank you" I walked out of the house, it hadn't gone how I'd expected it to at all. Not only had Masen cheated on me but he'd also used me to hide his sexuality.  
When I arrive back at my house Mum asks me how it went, I didn't really say much and even now when I lie in the bath I realise all my tears have dried up. Apparent from the initial sadness that he'd used me I realise that I wasn't sad that I no longer have a relationship with him. My hair is up in a bun on my head to keep it dry as I begin to exfoliate my body, mother had suggested earlier this year that I have the laser hair removal treatment so I don't have to shave anymore so I'd got it done. I get out of the bath and look on my bed where my mother has set out a dress it's the Dolce and Gabbana Mediterranean mosaic print dress, it hits just above my knee and the neckline is sweetheart, the straps on either side tie together so that there are loose bows on my shoulders. I put on a pair of nude L. heels that have been laid out and add the two bracelets one is a square chain bracelet and the other has three pyramid studs on it in a slightly darker gold than the bracelet itself. I do my make-up lightly, there's no need to look like I'm trying to be a woman of the night! My eye shadow is light with a hint of plum, I add a bit of pink lipgloss and the look is complete. I pull my hair down from its clip, I pull back a small section on either side and pin it.  
My mother smiles at me when I walk downstairs.  
"You look perfect, the prince of Valorienne wont know what hit him, you look effortlessly beautiful" My mother gushed as I blushed, there's a knock at the door and I see that there's a black town car waiting outside. I sigh this is it, I will either becoming home in a couple of hours or I wont, I'd prefer the former. I don't want to move to a foreign planet where I know no one, Its not like Its a few hours away from home I'd be millions of miles away! And this is a man I barely know I don't want to marry him. I hope he doesn't pick me!  
The journey seems to take forever but all I want to do is get this over and done with so I can go home and be bitter about my cheater of a boyfriend.  
"Oh you're here" Jessica Stanley giggles with her best friend Lauren as they look at me, you can see their desperation, short boob tube dresses with their boobs spilling over the top, it barely covers there ass and for the majority of the girls this is the look they've gone for. I am hopeful now, I look relatively ordinary compared to them, the girl next door. They look like women that a prince will want.  
We are ushered to stand in a line against the back wall as we wait for the Prince and President Aro to make their appearance.  
He walks in and I hear a few of the girls gasp, he's that gorgeous I'm not even sure he's real. He walks over to Lauren and frowns, before shaking his head he does the same to a lot of the girls. Jessica who's stood right next to me asks "Do you want me?" Her voice low and sultry, I wonder if he'll pick her.  
"Are you a virgin?" He asks that low I'm amazed I heard him.  
"No" she giggles twirling her hair around a finger, he smirks at her oh thank god.  
"Then no" crap! Why wouldn't he just pick Jessica then we'd be rid of her and I can go home. He stands in front of me, I can feel myself shaking I'm that nervous I don't want him to pick me.  
"Are you a maiden?" He whispers, I feel my cheeks getting hotter I should have acted more nonchalant and said no! He turns to face Aro, oh no.  
"I'll take this one" He announces, I hold in my tears, I don't want to go with him. I don't want to marry him and I don't want to move to Valorienne.  
"Bella!, why would you pick her she's a frigid bitch who isn't even that pretty" Lauren screeches in irritation, had I not been so upset that he was taking me away from everything I know I would have been happy that I beat her.  
"Lauren control yourself, your father shall hear of this" Aro scolds as he storm over to her "We shall go and sign all the necessary paperwork now" Aro instructs, I follow them as we'd been earlier instructed if we were to be picked "Prince Edward, are you quiet sure with your choice, Isabella can be quiet fiery" Please listen to him, I don't want to be with you I scream in my head  
"I have made my decision, please respect that" Damn, Aro begins the long and boring process of reading the contracts along we'll be here all day which is not necessarily a bad thing. Suddenly the prince takes the contact off Aro and flicks though it and signs the relevant pages in a second "Is that everything?" Aro nods at the prince.  
"Shall you rest here tonight?" Please, at the least then I could say goodbye to my mother and father.  
"No, in two weeks someone will come and collect Isabella's parents so that they may witness the wedding, afterwards they shall be brought back." At least they'll be at my wedding, I wonder if they'll allow Olivia to come, I follow Edward outside, he abruptly turns around and looks at me.  
"Can you talk or are you just being rude?" That's it!  
"Of course I can talk your highness" I reply sarcastically," You want me to speak, I'll speak but don't expect me to be nice. You take me away from my home from everything I know and you expect me to talk to you" I spat, how dare he!  
"I preferred you when you weren't talking" He mutters under his breath, I'm seething we haven't even left Earth yet and he's already pissed me off.  
"Hold onto me" He announces, I give him a dirty look is he trying to be funny.  
"You don't have one of these cuffs on which means that unless you're holding onto me you will either be left here intact or vaporised, do you want to test it?" I hold his arm and he laughs.  
"It's light a suction if you don't hold tightly you'll fall." He pulls me so that I'm in front of me, he places my arm around his neck. He presses his cuff and it glows gold before we are pulled through, I feel my insides turning the feeling of nausea washing over me, when we land I almost fall I'm that dizzy.  
"That happens the first time" He mutters "Remain still for a moment and it will wear off." Easy for him to say, his stomach isn't like a washing machine.  
"Prince Edward I see that your visit to Earth was fruitful" As I regain some kind of self control over my body I turn to see a blonde man, not as god like as Edward but still good looking enough that girls would swoon. It seems that all the men dress like Edward of course Edward's clothing being more grand but the general design the same. Black pants tucked into boots, with Grecian tunics and capes.  
"This is my realm" Edward announces proudly to me, realm really he calls it a realm I feel like I'm in a different era.  
"My sisters" Edward announces happily as two beautiful women walk towards us, the first tall, blonde and pregnant, the other shorter with long brown hair and an excited grin on her face. They are dressed in Grecian style gowns, and their hair in a similar style, the blonde woman walks forward and I feel my nervousness rising, what am is she going to do. She pulls me into a hug one that shocks me to the core.  
" So I guess you'll be my sister"

* * *

**So Modern Bella meets Historical Edward**  
**Please Review, Favourite and Alert.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sacred Bonds  
Chapter III: Life without you  
Thank you so much for continuing support (: x  
This is a short chapter, but the ones after aren't.

* * *

**Bella**

I'm full of surprise as Edward's sister envelops me in a hug, I certainly hadn't expected that. The other bounced over and joined in the hug, I was suddenly being swallowed up by these two beauties, but their hugs made me feel more at ease. I smiled a them warmly as they pulled away. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Isabella. Although, most people call me Bella. Which I prefer." I announce, the blonde rubs her belly and tilts her head slightly.  
"There's something about you, I can't tell what it is" She ponders for a moment, I frown slightly and she shakes the look of her face. "I apologise Bella, I'm Rosalie. Edwards elder sister, wife of Emmett." She announces, I took a moment to truly asses her. She was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen, back on earth every girl would have been full of jealously. The long silky blonde hair, the big blue eyes and her shapely figure, I myself was left feeling slightly jealous. But Edward's other sister, was more beautiful that any human, it made me feel very out of place.  
"I'm Alice, I have a strong feeling that we shall all become fast friends" She announces, she spoke as though she truly believed it and I realised that they were much more welcoming that their brother.  
"Enough" Edward orders, I turn sharply to look at him. "I must present you to the king and queen, then you may converse with my sisters if you wish." He made it sound as I was some great burden to him, but then it was clear from the start that this wasn't a choice he freely wanted to make. My perception was that this prince was quite happy to stay a bachelor, but then that's like most fairytales, the prince in Cinderella wanted to marry for love. Perhaps that was Edward's problem.  
We walked through the castle, I was amazed at just how grand and beautiful. I presumed that we would be heading towards the throne room. I'd studied enough history and watched enough period dramas and princess films to know that the king and queen often resided in the throne room. I shivered slightly, the air was definitely cooler than I was used to. Back on earth it had been a beautiful summers day, but here I found myself shivering in my dress and heels.  
The guards in front of the throne room move to open the doors as we walk down the long corridor, I can feel their eyes burning me as they analyse me. I didn't like feeling so out of place. Back home I was popular, but I was never classed as a bitch, and I never flirted endlessly with guys. I was simply the adorable Bella Swan that everyone wanted to be, and I wasn't a bitch about it. Of course, there were those girls who were jealous. Jessica Stanley for example, that was clear when Edward was making his selection.  
The throne room was empty apart from the two royals sat on their thrones, I noticed that two men had joined Rosalie and Alice, I presumed that these men were their husbands. I gulped as we got closer to the thrones, I hated this. I hated feeling so nervous, I hated that I was being judged. The king stood up and walked over, there was a smile on his face and this again confused me. "What is your name, child?" He asks me, I struggle to find my words, but I take a deep breath.  
"Isabella, your majesty" It somehow didn't seem right to say Bella to the king. He smiled, "Please call me Carlisle, you are one of the few that will have that honour. But you will be my daughter after all." He announces, I smile but I can't help but feel sad. My parents may attend my wedding, but that's it. No other contact with them, for the rest of my life. Carlisle turned and held out his hand to the queen, who stood up gracefully. She let go of Carlisle hand and pulled me into a hug, was it a Valorienne custom to hug people constantly?  
"Welcome dear, you may call me Esme." She smiles, she holds out her hand to me, which I take nervously. "Come, we must turn you into a proper Valorienne lady." She announces, Rosalie and Alice smile happily and join as we leave the throne room. It was surprising how nice everyone was being, especially since Edward was such a dick.  
I followed as we walked up stairs, and down several corridors. We stopped at a door, it was pure white and a crystallised handle. "These shall be your chambers" Esme announces opening the door. I gasped as I took in the magnificence. The room is immaculate, the high ceilings hold great chandeliers that adorn beautiful crystals, the room seems to be along the tone of rose gold. I notice that there is a sitting area, at the front and then a cream coloured California king 4 poster bed, with the same rose gold coloured sheets, and rose gold voile drapes. I walk over to the two doors in the large room, aside from the balcony doors, one is to a bathroom and the other leads into a large walk in closet. I gasp at all the beautiful Grecian gowns, the jewels and the varying gladiator style shoes.  
"This is for me?" I ask in disbelief, Esme simply nods and walks over to the racks and pulls out a dress, "This will be perfect" She announces, I look at it and style. "But first, you must bathe" She announces, I  
I'm dressed in a long white Grecian style gown, it appears to be strapless but when you put it on a long ornate necklace takes the form of straps, it all joins onto the front of the dress in a big decorative broach, 3 chains come out of either side of the broach, one goes over the shoulder whilst the other two drape around the top of my arm this is the same on my other arm. The chains of gold are cold against my skin and the jewels sparkle in the light. The dress itself drapes loosely down. My feet adorn gold gladiator style shoes whilst the straps wrap around my calve. I am to be presented to the realm as the future wife of Prince Edward of Valorienne.

**Edward**

"Bring me a mug of ale" I order, running a hand through me hair. Why did everyone seem to love the girl? She was a human, she didn't belong here. Why do I have to wed her? That silly illness had frightened mother and father, I'm very aware of that. But I don't understand why I must marry that human girl.  
"Edward, why are you so angered?" Emmett inquires, I turned and sighed at him, how could he believe that there was any part of me, that believed this was a good idea.  
"I do not doubt that you are find Bella delightful. But place yourself in my situation, you married Rosalie. Someone you love, is it such a trifle thing for me to also marry for love?" I asked, this girl I was supposed to marry was no someone I loved, I didn't know anything about her. However, I didn't particularly want to get to know this girl.  
"I can't get over Olivia" I admitted.

* * *

Random thought here: I was watching Breaking Dawn part 1, where Bella is explaining her name choices. I think Renesmee should have been Beth. Her long name should have been Elizabeth just like Edwards mother, and then everyone would call her Beth. And if it was a boy, it should have been Masen, but that's just me over thinking things.

I'm sorry for how long its taken to update, the last 8 months have been crazy for me, and life is sort of getting back to normal now. So here I am, updating.  
Please review, alert and favourite this story, dolls.

Who's Olivia?

Lot's of love, Charlotte. X


	4. Chapter 4

Sacred Bonds

Chapter IV: The Future Princess

* * *

Thank you so much for continuing support (: x

Note: The majority of this will be in Bella's point of view, but you will get Edwards from time to time.

* * *

**Edward's Point Of View**

I can feel my hands clenching as I think of that wench, Olivia Lzarkin. Once there had been a time where her name wouldn't bring disgust. But now, her name was bitter on my tongue. Looking over at Emmett, a sigh escapes me. I take a hearty gulp from my goblet and place it down on the table. The once luminous and interactive table, that showed the plans of the next council meeting, changed forms into a normal surface.  
"Edward, you need to let go" Emmet informs me, the simple words anger me. A glare is placed on my face and I can't help but feel anger. The air around us crackles, bolts of lightning clashing together.  
"Do you forget what she did? Rosalie almost died. Do you dismiss that?" I ask in anger, the memories scorching my body.  
Emmett stares at me, enraged. "Do not mistake my like of the human, for forgiveness of your previous fiancé." He stands up and leaves the room. The weather around me settles as I calm.  
We had powers that the humans would only dream of, my control over the elements was tied to my emotions. If anyone wanted to know how I was fairing all that they would be required to do, would be to look outside their own windows.

I turn my head as I see mother, I stand and she takes my hands in hers. "I raised you to respect everyone, Edward" I feel her eyes burning, "Everyone will be in attendance today, not just our race, the Thoids and the Lacri's aswell, they looks to us for guidance." She announces.  
Valorienne was made up of three races, we the Galdrads, were closest to the humans. There weren't too many differences between us, we of course had greater strength, an exceptional beauty, under the moonlight, or hidden marks would shine.

Thoids were gangly creatures, thin and pale in colour, their heads egg shaped and slightly too big for their bodies which were stretched to tower above us all.  
However, the Lacri's were unfortunate looking creatures, their tales extending from their bodies which were wide and short, the muddy purple of their skin held no special qualities.  
"She is ready, you must escort her in" Mother announces as if I did not know what the proper customs were, I gave her a look and kissed her cheek before leaving.

**Bella**

I stood in the room on my own, the queen had left and I'd been allowed time to my thoughts. Walking out onto the balcony, I watched as the lightning crackled through the sky. The air was no warm, and it was soft against my skin. I was covered from head to toe in jewels. I was adorning a jewelled head piece that sat on my forehead. Biting my lip in looked down, I'd never felt this lonely in my entire life. The queen and Edward's sisters were wonderful and kind, but I knew Edward didn't want me here, it wasn't hard to tell. Resting my arms against the ledge, I was started to hear the clearing of a throat behind me.  
Turning around, I saw Edward stood there. "Shouldn't you knock?" I ask, he raises an eyebrow at me and a smirk comes on his face.

"I did, you clearly weren't paying attention, human" he replies, I cross my arms, he was so infuriating and I'd only just met him. How could someone irritate me so much? I liked everyone, it was in my nature to do so. He holds out his arm to me which I then frown at."  
"Come, we are loosing light and you presence is required" He announces, I take his arm which is rigid and cold against my skin. I resist the urge to roll my eyes at him as we leave my "chambers", I'd be inclined to call it my bedroom. But the queen had referred to them as chambers, and I didn't want to seem anymore out of place than I already was.

We walked down several corridors until we reached two double doors, they were opened to reveal a large balcony, the king and queen were stood on the left side and the princess's and their husbands on the right. We walked out and my heart began to beat erratically, I had no idea what was about to happen.  
We reached the end of the balcony, I looked past the railing and down. I gasped as I saw thousands and thousands all stood outside the castle. I noticed that they didn't all look the same. I never realised that there would be any other creatures. I look over at Rosalie who smiles reassuringly at me. I jolt slightly when the balcony begins to lower, it travels down the side of the palace and we come closer to the abundance of creatures.  
"People of Valorienne, I wish to present my fiancé Isabella." Edward announces, there is no noticeable disgust in his voice. But I can tell that he would much prefer that I wasn't clinging to his arm right now. Edward turns around and takes something out of a servants hands, I gasp at the creature. It looks like a puppy, a blue Labrador to be exact. But as Edward lets go of it, it soars into the air, and lets out a woof which is accompanied by fire. Fire breathing dogs, that's normal.

I feel as if I've entered some kind of freak show, It was full of things I didn't understand. I was okay knowing about Edward's race, they were so close to humans. But what was this? I didn't understand any of it. It's not normal, I don't want to be here. I want to go home. "He's for you" Edward announces as the weird dog creature comes back, I smile at him and then look down at the animal that's now hovering in front of me. "Thank you" I try to sound enthusiastic about it, but I didn't.

As the sky darkens and the moon rises, I watch in disbelief as Edward's skin begins to glow down one arm, it's as if his arm is transparent and there's a blue light shining through. All I want to do is run, I want to go home.  
The balcony is then raised again and sigh, hopefully I could be left alone. We leave the balcony and I'm told that dinner is ready. "Could I use the restroom?" I ask, Rosalie smiles and tells me where the nearest one, I smile at her and thank her before hastily leaving. As soon as I shut the door, I begin to sob. I just wanted to go home, I don't want to be here. None of this is normal, it was like some crappy sci fi fantasy film. What the hell were these creatures? Why were they real?

There's a knock on the door, I quickly wipe my eyes and then open the door. Edward frowns at me. "I was asked to come and get you, they wish to serve dinner" I'd expected them to start without me, clearly not. "Have you been crying?" He asks me, his voice holds no emotion and it only makes me feel worse.  
"No" I reply coldly, I walk past him and down the corridor.

"You're going the wrong way" I thrown my hands up in the air and storm down the other way.  
"What is your problem?" He asks, I turn around sharply and can't help but laugh sarcastically.  
"My problem! I don't care if you're a prince, but let me tell you, you're highness, you are a royal dick. You are so far up your own ass." I shout at him "If you must know, yes I was crying. Not only have you been a complete an utter douche towards me, you've taken me from my home, from everything I've ever known and I'm expected to just smile and endure it. I don't want this, I don't want to be here." I announce, the tears stream down my face. "I wish to be excused from dinner, I'm not hungry" I walk down the corridor, the only room I remembered how to get to.  
My room holds no comfort for me, there was no familiarity for me. I just reminded me how alone I was here.  
I choose to ignore the knock on the door, whoever it was clearly couldn't bring me the comfort I desired. I heard the click of the lock and I turned my head to see Rosalie and Alice walking in, their expressions were sympathetic.  
They walk over to me and simply pull me into a hug "It'll get better" Alice reassures me, Edward had clearly told them something about what had happened, even if it wasn't the entire story.

"We know this must be hard for you, and things may be strange" Rosalie starts, she pulls me to sit in between them on the bed. "Edward wont be like this for long, he just has to get to know you" Rosalie announces, there was clearly something about Edward that wasn't being explained.  
"He hates me" I announce, tears fall from my eyes and Alice shakes her head.  
"He doesn't hate you, he just doesn't trust you. Unless you're someone he's grown up with and known his entire life, he wont trust you. But he will" I couldn't see him ever liking me, he was too far up on his high horse to ever understand me, the common human girl. I knew now, I was going to feel alone and trapped here for the rest of my life.

* * *

So, it's all too much for our Bella to handle.

I'll update in a couple of days.

Have a good weekend dolls.  
X Charlotte.


	5. Chapter 5

Sacred Bonds

Chapter V: A Quicker Reality.

Disclaimer: I do not have any claim on the Twilight Saga or Stephanie Meyer's characters. The plot and any original characters are entirely my own.

A big thank you to my beta Deonne who's helping me make this story the best it can be.

* * *

One week, since I had been here. One week, since I'd seen my parents. One week, since I'd spoken to Edward. One week, until my wedding.

I stared up at the ceiling and felt nothing, there was emptiness. I'd decided the only way I could survive was if I became numb, it I was cold and emotionless. No smile would form on my face again, I wouldn't cry and I wouldn't feel loneliness. I would simply feel nothing, a blank canvas of emotion. I look down at the floor beside my bed, Celestia is curled up in a ball in her basket sleeping softly. I found that that the dragon/dog hybrid had come through my balcony doors and slept beside me. Rosalie explained that they were fiercely loyal, apparently as soon as a connection was made, the creature would become bound to you. I'd found Celestia comforting now, it was easy to forget that she wasn't what I considered normal.

Queen Esme had requested that I come to the throne room at 10am; I knew that being late for that certainly wasn't an option. Pulling back the comforter, I slipped out of the bed, and as soon as my feet hit the floor. Celestia was awake and wagging her tail, I smiled and bent down picking her up.

"Good morning" I smile and give her a cuddle, Alice had told me that she wouldn't grow any bigger than she was right now.

Walking in the bathroom, I was faced with the many switches and knobs on the walls, the first time had been quite difficult. But having a bath seemed more ideal than having a shower, I still had 3 hours to kill before I would see the queen. With no tv, books or my IPod, there wans't many options available for me. It's strange how something I had every day, was suddenly ripped away from me. I longed for my books, the stories in the pages would keep me somewhat sane in this hell hole.

The water was relaxing, and I felt a little more at peace. But I knew it wouldn't last. Soon, I would be plunged back into the weird. And soon there would certainly be no escape. The only saving grace was, that I would see my parents in a week. I missed them so much, it was hard to be here and not have them with me. I'd never not been with them, I was their little girl.  
I'd been informed that the wedding would be recorded, so that all those on earth could also witness it. This marriage would unite Earth and Valorienne, it was feared that there was a war coming from other planets. I hoped that wasn't the case, why couldn't everyone live happily on their own planets?  
Dressing was quite different here, all these Grecian dresses were gorgeous. But a part of me wanted jeans and a t-shirt. But that wasn't going to happen. Choosing a mint green one shouldered dress that had embellishment around the left bust area, I pulled on a pair of silver gladiator sandals. Many jewelled bangles were pilled onto my wrists, and I pulled my hair half up half down.

On the third day, I'd attempted to wear no jewellery and tie my hair up in an elastic. Rosalie had kindly informed me that it wasn't the done thing. I always had to look presentable, it was a must as both a female and a princess.

I wish I could pretend that I was happy, even if it was just for Esme, Rosalie and Alice who were so wonderful, even Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper were nice to me, it was only Edward. But the fact that it was Edward made me even angrier that I was here. He'd chosen me, not the other way around. He could have chosen Jessica who was clearly more enthusiastic about coming to Valorienne than I was. And yet, he'd chosen me. Perhaps, he wanted to make a human feel miserable, so he picked someone he knew didn't want to be here. Maybe I was simply his little pet that he wanted to be sad and lonely.

I'd found that the food in Valorienne was much like what we ate at home, of course it was called something different, and apparently came from a different animal, but it still tasted familiar. Looking out on the balcony, I noticed that the sky was calm.

Walking down the long corridors, I head towards the main dining room. Everyone was usually there, well everyone except Edward. He'd avoided me like the plague this past week, it had stopped bothering me after the 4th day. I realised he wasn't going to make an effort to be nice, so there was point in me showing him the same courtesy.

"Good morning Bella, how are you faring today?" Rosalie asks, her hands resting on her pronounced bump.

Rosalie had told me that she was 7 months pregnant, but that pregnancies in their species lasted 12 months. I was suddenly curious, if I ever became pregnant with Edwards baby, how long would it last. I didn't voice this question, that would show I was actually interested in a life with Edward.

"I'm well, thank you. What about you? How's the baby?" I ask with a smile, she beams at me and then looks down.

"I'm okay, a little tired today. But the little one is well" Rosalie announces, she sits down at the table, and spoons some porridge into her bowl, or rather what I would call porridge. It was called something weird, and I didn't see the point in learning the name, because I simply had to take It out of the silver tins.

"Where's Alice this morning?" I ask with a frown as I look around the dining room and notice she's not there. I noticed that Rosalie and Alice were always down for breakfast at the same time every day.

"She wasn't feeling too well, suffering from a migraine I believe" Rosalie announces sipping on some of her juice. I smile at her and take some of the porridge and spoon some honey on top.

"Edward must be in a good mood today" Rosalie suddenly announces, I frown at her in confusion. "It's sunny outside, his emotions control the weather". She explains.

an 'o' forms on my face, we eat in silence after that. It isn't uncomfortable, but it leaves me wondering about how the weather had been when I was around him. I remember being really cold, and then later how storms had raged. He truly did hate me.

It comes time for me to see the queen, so I stand up and say goodbye to Rosalie before walking to the throne room. The doors are opened and I raise my eyes, as I see Esme surrounded by women holding white fabric.

"Ah Bella, there you are." She gives me a smile, I walk over in confusion. "As you know, we've made you start dressing in the traditional Valorienne style. But I decided that for your wedding, you should wear something more like your home planet, a true representation of the union we are creating." At least I would be wearing something I truly wanted, that was a nice thought.

"Thank you" I say truthfully.

"These are designers from earth, they've come to design your wedding dress and then create it." I suddenly wondered how they would accomplish this in one week, but I suppose if they wanted the 'honour' of dressing a future princess of another planet, that meant being quick.

I spend the first half of the day, deciding on fabric and whether I wanted the dress white, cream or ivory. What necklines I wanted, along with train lengths and waist stiles. The entire thing was exciting, but there was a constant reminder in the back of my head, that this wasn't really going to be a happy occasion, not for me and not for Edward. It was a life sentence. My wedding dress would be amazing and I may even beautiful, but there was no love, this wasn't my special day.

"Are you alright Bella?" Esme asks, there's the voice of a concerned mother threading through her voice, and it just makes me think of my own. I try to give her a happy smile, to truly mean it. But I'm sure she can see through it.

"One day you'll know and understand why Edward is the way he is, but when you know that he will have let you in. It will happen, you will be happy, I know it." She sounds so sure and she almost makes me believe it, but judging from how closed off Edward was, I quickly dismissed the idea.

"One more thing." She says with a smile taking my hand, she guides me down the several corridors and opens up two double doors.

From floor to ceiling, there were stacks and stacks of books, we walk over to what looks like a touch screen search panel. "You can type in any book, and it will tell you where it is in the library. We had them all sent from Earth." She announces,

I feel like crying. I have something to do, something familiar and it makes me feel a little happier. I notice that there's a set of plush chairs surrounding the fire, it's inviting and all I want to do is grab a book and curl up.

"I leave you to it" She gives me a final look, and as she's leaving, Celestia comes padding in.

"Incredibly loyal" she mutters before leaving the room.

Walking over, I'm suddenly left with confusion over what to read. Biting my lip, I go with slightly cliché choice, but then again I did love the book. Searching 'Pride and Prejudice' on the machine, I then go and locate the book. As I pull it out, I smile happily and go and sit beside the fire. Celestia sits beside the chair, and I happily sit there being pulled into the world of Elizabeth and Mr Darcy.

"You've been avoiding me" A voice announces, I don't need to look up to know who's voice it is. I look up through my eyelashes, irritation is plain on my face.

"Avoiding you" I mutter in disbelief "Are you serious right now? You've been avoiding me, you don't come to dinner with your family, you are never where I am and that's not my fault. You're seriously going to have to do a better job of convincing the entire world and mine, that you don't hate me" I announce coldly before looking back down at my book,

Celestia growls and Edward and places her paws up on my legs. I look down and smile before picking her up, I stroke her blue fur and she licks my hand, I had a bond with this creature and I loved her. She was my baby.

"Hate" he scoffs under his breath, perhaps he doesn't think I've heard it, but I have. "I don't hate you Bella. That would require me to actually know you and for you to also know that I'm not a hateful person, mostly."

Mostly, did that mean that he could hate me, or, that if he did hate, it was for something really bad.

"I just don't trust you, I don't trust any females. Especially ones that I'm going to marry" He made it sound as if he was going to marry someone else before. "I've said more than I wanted to say." He mutters, he clasps his hands

"I shall not pretend that I wish to marry you, because that's not the truth. I don't wish to cause you misery, but it's unlikely that I'll cause you happiness" He walks out and I sit there numb, I knew more about him, but it didn't make me feel any different. This wasn't a marriage of love, this wasn't even a marriage of mutual understanding.

This was forced, and this was a disaster.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and if you haven't already, favourite and alert,

Charlotte


	6. Chapter 6

Sacred Bonds  
Chapter VI: A little bit of insight.

Disclaimer: I do not have any claim on the Twilight Saga or Stephanie Meyer's characters. The plot and any original characters are entirely my own.

Note: Sorry for the big wait, life got in the way unfortunately.

Once again thank you to Deonne for beta'ing the chapter.

* * *

There are many sides of Edward; this wasn't something I realized straight away. He'd hidden away the gentler side of him, or he chose not to show it to me. Either way, the only face I saw was the cold emotionless one. He didn't act kind towards me, but I suppose he wasn't mean either. He was simply a mute in her presence; she truly believed the final words he'd said to her. "I don't wish to cause you misery, but it's unlikely that I'll cause you happiness" they rang in my head, a constant reminder that I wasn't going to be happy here. Minutes rolled into hours, hours rolled into days and soon I was facing the arrival of my parents. I would be married in 2 days, my parents would arrive tomorrow. I would have to muster up a happy face; I wouldn't want them to worry.

The afternoon breeze is warm and soft on my skin. I'd now taken to venturing out of the castle, close by was a beach, the waters a tropical blue. Removing the outer layer of my gown, I'm left in a white shift, loose and flowing in the wind as I walk down to the waters. When Alice had shown me this place, I'd been so grateful to have a place that I could get away from it all. The water was surprisingly warm, and I found it soothing and peaceful against my pale skin.

It was strange to feel as if I'd stepped into a film set or back in time, but then I'd seen things that weren't normal. This planet was much like earth, but far more advanced in so many ways. I was sure that I would eventually feel comfortable here, it had to happen… I needed it to. However, right now I felt like a fish out of water, I was going to be trapped in a marriage that I do not want or need. I would have to face Edward some time, but I just couldn't. I'd avoided him since our last meeting, what was I going to say to him? It was clear that he wasn't going to even try to make this work; there was no enthusiasm in him at all. I hadn't told anyone what Edward had said, although I'm not sure who I would tell anyway. But all I know is…I hate Edward. I didn't at first, I thought he was arrogant, but now I know I'm going to lead a miserable life.

"Are you crazy?" Someone shouts, I whip my head around to see Edward, his face is menacing and it's hard to miss the sound of the sky cracking with thunder. I glare at him and tilt my head, I'd had enough of playing the sweet compliant Bella, if he isn't going to be nice to me and try to make an effort, then neither will I. Pursing my lips as I look at him questioningly.

"You're going to have to fill in the blanks here, I have no idea what you're referring to" I reply coldly, I wrap my arms around my waist, the air had gotten cooler with Edwards apparent anger. I honestly had no idea what his problem was, but I knew I was going to find out.

Picking up my dress he holds it out "You're going to be my wife, and although I do not like that, It doesn't please me to see you gallivanting in the sea with nothing more than a shift on" He replies, he eyes burning into me. I roll my eyes, and charge forward snatching my dress off him.

"You have no right to tell me what to do. You have no right to say anything to me, you gave up that right when you said I would never be happy." I pull my dress on over the wet shift, it feels uncomfortable but I don't care, I just have to get away from him.

"Isabella" His voice is commanding but I storm past him, screw being subservient to his royal assness, he's not my prince. His hand grabs my arm, pulling me back.  
"Anyone could have seen you out here, men who dare to look. They're not allowed to touch what is mine" He growls, I flinch as his grip tightens on my arm.

"You can't have it both ways. You can't say one minute that you don't want to marry me and that I'll never be happy with you. And then turn around and be all possessive. Make up your mind, because all this shit is giving me whiplash." I sigh as he loosens the grip on my arm "I don't know what I did to make you hate me so much, I didn't choose this, you chose me" I look down as my eyes glaze over "You take me away from my home and then you don't even try to be nice to me" I turn around not wanting him to see me cry "I have feelings you know, perhaps you don't understand what they are. You're cold and unfeeling." I announce before walking away.

Against my better judgment I looked back and I was sure something flashed through his eyes, I didn't may any attention to it. I just stormed off, my wet hair swinging behind me as I walk up the sand. I'm soon back inside the castle and walking with purpose towards my room. I slam the door open and head straight for the bathroom.

I peeled my dress off shivering slightly; it was amazing how quickly the weather had changed. But that just proved how uncertain and changing Edwards emotions were. I turned on the hot jets of the shower, eagerly stepping inside. It warmed me instantly, much to my relief, but also got rid of the sea water covering my hair and body.

I've always wondered why the shower seemed like such a good place to think; every time I found myself in the shower a tidal wave of thoughts would consume me. Why had Edward chosen me? Why did he hate me? Why was the rest of the family so lovely?

When I shut off the shower, I could hear the sound of continuous knocking on the door "One minute" I shout heading into the closet to pull on my night gown. I wrap my hair up in a towel and go to open the door, as I unclick the lock; the door is pushed open from the other side. Edward stands there, his expression unreadable.

"What do you want?" I sigh, was there no end to constant annoyance of his presence, I could no longer stomach being near him because every conversation ended in me feeling as if the air had just been kicked out of me.

"To apologize" He mutters, had I heard him right? Did this self-absorbed ass really want to apologize to me?

"What for?" I ask my face masks the shock that I'm feeling; I wasn't going to allow him to know that he'd actually shocked me.

"For not giving you a chance." He sighs and sits down in one of the chairs, I remain standing, unwavering. "A few years ago I was betrothed to another woman, she was beautiful and alluring and although I did not love her, I still vowed to make her happy, as it was my duty. On the eve of our wedding she attempted to take Rosalie's life, and instead her own life was taken." Edward frowned running a hand through his hair "She was part of a rebel alliance, the wanted her to kill me on our wedding night, and then slowly get rid of Alice and my parents"

I shift slightly; unaware of what reaction was suitable to the information I'd been given.

"I haven't been welcoming to you; I have treated you poorly, for which mother has scolded me for. But I cannot push aside the fears that you're just another spy." the idea of me being a spy was ridiculous; he'd picked me not the other way around.

"It is unkind, the way you have treated me. I have feelings, and although I am a mere human in a foreign world, I still have rights. When I imagined my life it didn't involve marrying a prince from another world, I thought I'd marry my boyfriend." I threw my hands up in the air.  
"I took you from another man?" He asks, his eyes focused on me, my head drops slightly and I bite my lip, I'd tried not to think about Masen.

"Not really but to put it lightly, he did not favor my company, but that of men." My cheeks became red; it was embarrassing to think of him choosing a man over me.

"I see" Edward muttered, he stood up and walked over taking my hand in his "I promise to try harder, to be kinder. You're going to be my wife, we shall spend the rest of our lives together, and perhaps one day I shall love you." Edward announced before he left without another word. The puzzle that was Edward grew more confusing.

A soft knock interrupted my thoughts; I opened the door to find Rosalie stood there. She smiles at me warmly "May I come in?" She asks, there isn't much I could refuse Rosalie, she'd been so wonderful and kind, it made everything a little easier.

"Of course" I reply with a smile, I move aside so she can walk in, she pulls out a weird looking device and begins to speak into it.

"Can you please bring some refreshments to Lady Isabella's rooms" Rosalie asks, she sits down in the chair and sighs "Pregnancy is tiring" She mutters with a sigh, her hands resting on her belly. "I wanted to see how you were" Rosalie announced, "And to have a little talk with you."

I gulped slightly, that didn't sound too good.

She pulls a flower out of her pocket; it's unlike anything I've ever seen before. The delicate white petals looked so pure. "This is no ordinary flower; they can be ground up and ingested. They are given to married women, who have decided with their husbands that they do not wish to have a child yet." She announces, I raise an eyebrow. "Normally you have a choice, Alice takes them because she doesn't want a child yet, I however was very eager to have one, and so now I am. You aren't being given the choice" She sighs, I wonder for a moment what she means and then the realization hits.

"Edward's children are heirs" I smile but grit my teeth slightly "That's why everything is being planned so quickly, they want me to get pregnant" Rosalie rests her hand on mine and sighs.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you, but I didn't think it was right to simply lie." I smiled at her, I knew that no matter what there was certain things that were expected of me, things that I couldn't deny and that was just one of the prices I was paying for this life that I didn't really want.

"Thank you, Rosalie. You're truly one of the only people I feel comfortable talking to." I mutter honestly. Alice had been as welcoming as Rosalie, but she didn't visit as often but I knew that Alice was still someone she could trust.

"It's because I can see deep into your soul and know that there is no darkness" Rosalie replies pulling me into a hug, one that comforts and relaxes me. I may not like what was going to happen, but having Rosalie as a sister wasn't a bad thing.

* * *

It wont be long before the next update, the chapter is almost finished :)

Please review.


End file.
